Grace Mikaelson
by Infinity Grace
Summary: Hayley doesn't get pregnant in this story. Meet Grace Mikaelson, Klaus's four years old daughter who's born the Original vampire/werewolf/witch tribrid. She soon becomes the glue that reunites the Mikaelson family. This is her story.
1. Always and Forever

Summary: Hayley doesn't get pregnant in this story. Meet Grace Mikaelson, Klaus's four years old daughter who's born the Original vampire/werewolf/witch tribrid. She soon becomes the glue that reunites the Mikaelson family. This is her story.

**Grace Mikaelson**

Physical appearance: look at the image on the story cover (I edited the girl in the picture ONLY so that she would better suit by character)

Age: 4 years old

Height: 3'

Weight: 25 lbs

Body measurements: 20 in, 18 in, 21 in

Shoe size: 10 (USA)

Species: original vampire/werewolf/witch tribrid

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 1-

Always and Forever

I wake up on a bed I've never laid on before in a room I've never been in before. Oh yeah, I think I fell asleep while playing in the park...

But where am I now? I start to get scared as my big light blue eyes are starting to feel wet and fuzzy. I'm going to start crying soon...

But then, I hear footsteps. They sound like two grown-ups footsteps. I quickly duck under the bed covers as I try to stop myself from crying. I can hear them talking.

"What did your sister want with Niklaus?" A man's voice asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" A woman's voice says impatiently. "We've a vampire problem and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back, we haven't had much luck, until my sister Jane Anne met a little girl who has a special connection to your brother."

"What kind of connection?"

"Apparently, five years ago, a witch from our coven spend sometime with Klaus, and one thing led to another. And before she knew it. She was pregnant. She tried to hide the baby as a normal child, but the baby's powers made that impossible. The little girl I mentioned? She's Klaus's daughter."

"That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, especially not when it comes to your brother. Think about it. They call him the hybrid, right?" The woman says before shouting to someone else. "Bring her out."

After that, a tall woman comes in and grabs me. "No! I don't wanna!" I start crying loudly as I twist and turn to try and get the woman to let go of me.

I scream and cry even louder as I finally push the woman away just as we get outside. The woman hits a wall with a loud groan.

"Can a normal kid do that?" The first woman points at me as she's talking to the man.

"I... I don't like it here!" I cry as more tears fall down my oval-shaped face before I try to whoosh away from them.

But the man blocks me, making me cry even harder. He's scaring me...

"Give us a moment please." He says to the first woman. I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin nervously as I still don't stop crying.

He crouches down in front of me. "It's alright, I won't harm you." He says to me softly.

"Who are you?" I sniffle and hiccup tearfully.

"My name is Elijah." He smiles at me nicely as he stands up before reaching a hand out for me to hold.

I rub my eyes before looking up at him. "Are you a scary, bad person?" Mommy always told me that scary, bad people would want to hurt me...

"I'd like to think not." He chuckles a little.

"Okay." I nod before taking his hand...

88888

"Now, you still haven't told me your name." Elijah smiles at me as he's sitting on an empty bed.

"Mommy called me Grace." I say as I climb up the bed to sit next to him.

"You know, I believe that your father's going to be very happy to see you." Elijah tells me happily.

"But mommy said that I don't have a father." I frown and tilt my head.

"Everyone has a father, Grace." Elijah runs a hand through my curly light brown hair with a smile.

"Everyone?" I look up at him.

"We just don't always know who they are." Elijah nods.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." The first woman from before says as she walks into the room.

Elijah stands up and looks at her. "What precisely is it that you want? And what does it have to do with this child?"

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town." She tells him. "Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, he won't see the betrayal coming."

"As I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like being told what to do." Elijah says.

"That's why I brought you here." She nods. "Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think that he's gonna welcome a child who is vampire, werewolf, and witch to the neighborhood?" Vampires, werewolves, and witches all sound scary...

She pauses before continuing. "Convince Klaus to help us and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family."

"Sounds remarkably like blackmail." Elijah says. He sounds as if he doesn't like what he's hearing.

"Like I said, I'm desperate." She sounds scary.

She and Elijah stare at each other for a long time before Elijah finally speaks up again. "Well then, I've my word cut out for me, don't I..."

88888

I hug my teddy bear nervously as Elijah's arguing with another man called Klaus. I think Elijah said that he's supposed to be my daddy. I don't like it when grown-ups argue, it makes me nervous...

"No." Klaus shakes his head. "That's impossible."

"I've said the same thing myself." Elijah tells him.

"This is a lie." Klaus sounds a little angry. "You're all lying. Vampires cannot procreate."

The first woman, who's name I've learned is Sophie speaks up. "But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the original hybrid. The first of your kind, and this child is... One of nature's loopholes."

Sophie takes a deep breath before continuing. "My sister give her life to perform the spell that confirmed that this girl is your child." She sounds sad, like she might cry. I bite down in my pink lips. I don't know what it means to give life, but it feels sad...

"Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, this little girl's life is now controlled by us." Sophie says. I feel something in my tummy roll tightly together. Sophie sounds like she might want to hurt me... I'm getting scared again...

"We can keep her safe." Sophie continues scarily. "Or we can kill her. If you don't help us take down Marcel, Grace won't live past another week." Her words makes me start to cry again...

"Enough of this." Elijah says angrily. "If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself."

I squeeze myself tightly together as I sniffle quietly. It's scary when grown-ups fight...

"No, we can't." Sophie shakes her head. "Not yet. We've a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules."

"How dare you command me?" Klaus growls VERY scarily, making me squeeze my big light blue eyes shut tearfully.

"Threaten ME with what you wrongfully perceive to be MY weaknesses!" Klaus screams VERY angrily. I cover my ears as I cry harder.

"Because THIS is a pathetic deception." Klaus continues loudly. "I won't hear anymore lies." He's just about to leave before Elijah stops him.

"Niklaus." Elijah says loudly before he and Klaus look at each other. "Look at her."

Klaus stares at me for a LONG moment before he speaks up again. "You can kill her for all I care." His words makes me cry MUCH louder as something in my chest feels like a big ball is stuck there and I can't stop crying.

Klaus leaves before Elijah walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. "Everything will be alright, sweetheart." He tells me softly. "I promise."

Then, Elijah turns to Sophie. "No one touches the girl." He says seriously. "I'll fix this..."

88888

The grown-ups are arguing again... "Marcel and his vampires are out of control." Sophie argues. "Something had to be done."

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" An older woman says. She sounds like she doesn't really believe what she's saying.

"These aren't just any vampires, Agnes." Sophie says. "They're the originals."

"What makes you think you can control the hybrid?" Agnes says seriously.

Before Sophie can say anything else, Elijah interrupts. "She can't... Not entirely certain that I can either. But now that your coven has drawn his eyes, I've a question. What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

Sophie smiles before she grabs a thin stick from beside her. "It's laced with vervain." She tells Elijah before she gives her finger a little poke.

I feel a burning feeling on one of my fingers and it hurts, making my eyes water. "Ouchy..." I whimper tearfully as I put my hurt finger in my mouth and lick it until it doesn't hurt anymore.

Elijah looks unhappily surprised before Sophie speaks up again. "The spell my sister performed?" She says. "The one that got her killed, it didn't just do a paternity test, it linked me to Grace. So, anything that happens to me, happens to her."

Sophie smiles crookedly before continuing. "Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what she already means to you. If I've to hurt Grace, or worse, to ensure that I've your attention, I will."

Her words makes something in my tummy rolls into many, VERY scared, tight balls. I don't like this feeling, it makes me want to cry...

But Elijah doesn't seem scared. "You would dare threaten an original?"

"I've nothing to lose." Sophie shakes her head before looking at Elijah scarily. "You've until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind..."

88888

I'm by myself again as I play with my teddy bear. "Would you like to come home with me?" Elijah says as he walks into the room.

"But... But mommy's friends told me that mommy went far far away up in the sky." I sniffle sadly. "And I don't have a home anymore..."

"Yes, you do." Elijah tells me as he crouches down in front of me. "You will have a new home with me, and your father."

"Is... Is he the one that said that he's going to let someone to hurt me?" My eyes grow tearful.

"He doesn't mean it." Elijah shakes his head. "He was just... Angry."

"So, he was lying?" I tilt my head.

"Yes." Elijah smiles a little.

"Will good things happen if I go home with you?" I ask as I bite down on my pink lips.

"Of course." Elijah nods before he gives me a hand to hold.

"Okay." I say as I hold his hand before he takes me away...

88888

Elijah takes me into a BIG house where a lot of the things inside are covered with white cloth. I look around before pulling on Elijah's arm. "Are we going to be living here?" I tilt my head up at him.

"Yes, this is going to be our new home." Elijah crouches down in front of me with a smile. "You're going to be safe here. This is going to be a good home for you, and I'll always protect you, you have my word on that."

"And your noble uncle Elijah always keeps his word." Klaus says as he walks over to us. Behind him, is a dark-haired woman I haven't seen before.

"Hello Hayley." Elijah smiles at the woman before looking at Klaus. "Is it done?" My oval-shaped face frowns silently. Is what done?

"As a matter a fact, yes." Klaus smiles. "Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man Thierry yet lives and I remain a welcomed guest in the French quarter."

Klaus frowns before continuing. "What I'm concerned now, is this coven of incompetent witches."

"I believe them to be honorable." Elijah says. "They did release Grace to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead, there must be a reason why."

Then Elijah looks between Hayley and me. "Hayley, would you mind taking Grace upstairs to play?" He says before turning back to Klaus. "I believe Niklaus and I have some business to discuss, and I would prefer it if you and Grace are kept out of it."

"It's not like I would want to know anyways." Hayley rolls her eyes before looking down at me. "Come on, let's go see what it looks like upstairs..."

88888

Author's note: alright guys, here's the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. House of the Rising Son

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 2-

House of the Rising Son

I'm playing with my toys while Hayley is reading a book. I hear the sound of a car parking outside my new home. My big light blue eyes look up as Hayley stands up quietly. "Stay here." She tells me. "I'm gonna go take a look." She says before silently leaving the room.

Outside, I hear another woman's voice talking. "Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this god-forsaken city, then well done. I'm here and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door."

Her words makes my light brown eyebrows squeeze closer to each other. Is there blood on the door?

After that, I hear the sound of the front door opening and closing. "Elijah?" The woman calls out.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley asks as I hear her walking down the stairs.

"You must be the maid." The woman says. "My bags are in the car, get them, will you?"

"Hello?" Hayley says. "Not the maid." I hear the quiet sound of something dropping on the floor.

"Right." The woman sighs. "You're that werewolf girl who's Klaus's descendant. I expected you to look a little more wolfish, but I guess appearances can be deceiving. It's Hayley, isn't it?"

"You've your brother's manners." Hayley says.

"And temper too." The woman tells Hayley. "So watch it. Anyways, where's Elijah? And where's the miracle niece that I've heard so much about?"

"Well, I don't know where Elijah is, but your miracle niece is playing upstairs." Hayley says before calling out to me loudly. "Come down here, Grace!"

I whoosh downstairs to see a blonde woman standing in front of Hayley. I tilt my head up at the blonde woman. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rebekah." She tells me as she crouches down in front of me. "Your auntie. Now, how about you tell me where is your uncle Elijah?"

"I don't know." I shake my head and frown. "Klaus said that he left."

"Left to go where?" Rebekah asks.

"Klaus told us he bailed." Hayley tells her.

Rebekah rolls her eyes. "Sounds more like Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like." She says before walking a few steps away from us and shouting. "Klaus? Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother. You narcissistic, backstabbing wenka!"

She has a REALLY loud voice... "ENOUGH with all the shouting." Klaus says as he walks out of a room to stand in front of us. "Little sister, I should've known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?"

"They were very rude." Rebekah says. I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin. It sounds like my new auntie does a lot of scary things too... "Trying to victimize a poor innocent girl just trying to find her way to the quarter. So sorry, were they friends of your's? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends."

"I do have friends." Klaus says. "I've Marcel. You remember him, don't you?"

Rebekah looks a little unhappy at Klaus's words. "Yes, of course you do." Klaus continues with a smile. "He fancies himself the king of the quarter now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It will be sort of fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you."

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules." Rebekah sounds a little angry. "Elijah wouldn't just bail like this. What did you do to him?"

"Perhaps he's on holiday." Klaus smiles and shrugs. "Or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well go on, take a look around."

Rebekah silently walks away from Klaus before he continues. "You remember this house as well as I."

"I remember everything." Rebekah says. "And I am going to find Elijah."

"Suit yourself." Klaus smiles before whooshing away.

Rebekah looks at Hayley. "You. Wolf girl. Take the child back upstairs while I search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother's done to my good one..."

88888

Rebekah's holding my hand as we're walking. "Where are we going?" I look up at her.

"To someone who can help us find Elijah." She tells me before she puts a finger on her lips, telling me to be quiet. Then, she picks me up before silently whooshing into a closed food place.

Sophie's alone inside as she looks around nervously. "Hello?" She calls out. "Seriously Marcel? Trying to scare me? I had nothing to do with the attack on your guys last night."

I bite down on my pink lips silently. Is Marcel a famous person? Rebekah quietly whooshes again, making some pots and pans clink quietly.

Sophie slowly walks back over to the wooden table she was wiping and grabs a knife. Rebekah quickly whooshes to her and grabs her wrist. Rebekah's still holding me in her arms as I wrap my arms around her.

I don't like Sophie, she's mean to me... "Sophie Devereaux." Rebekah says to her. "My brother Elijah told me about you. Know who I am?"

"Yeah." Sophie nods a little nervously. "I know."

"Then you know we need to talk." Rebekah tells her...

88888

"So, if I had to guess, knowing Klaus's history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest." Rebekah says to Sophie as the three of us are walking outside. Rebekah's holding my hand. "It's a magical object, you're a witch. Do a locator spell, locate the dagger, locate Elijah."

Sophie's a witch? Is that why she's not nice?

"I can't use magic." Sophie sighs and shakes her head. "It's punishable by death, Marcel's rules."

"Marcel?" Rebekah sounds annoyed. "What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want?"

"Not much." Sophie tells her. "I've been linked. So anything you do to me, you do to Grace."

"Who?" Rebekah frowns, making Sophie raise an eyebrow before looking down at me. I grab onto Rebekah's hand tightly as I quickly hide behind Rebekah.

Rebekah looks down at me too before looking back up at Sophie. "Oh, right. My newfound niece." She says with a sigh. "Well, I suppose we can't have that now, can we?"

Rebekah crosses her arms before continuing. "How did Marcel get so bloody powerful anyway?" She says. "He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago."

"Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magic done in the quarter." Sophie says. "The power isn't relevant."

"I'll tell you what's not bloody relevant." Rebekah says impatiently. "A coven of witches who can't do magic. Here's an idea, move away." I tilt my head silently. Can magic make me new toys?

My oval-shaped face frowns silently. Why does Rebekah always say bloody? Wouldn't that make her hungry?

"We practice ancestral magic." Sophie says. "This cemetery is filled with the remains of our witch ancestors. Without access to them? We're powerless. If we run, we're leaving our legacy behind. Our home, our family..."

"Well, family's overrated." Rebekah sighs as she takes me to sit on a staircase beside her. "Just look at my family. Elijah idiotically believed that Grace would be Niklaus's redemption. And now, he's missing. Probably at the hands of Klaus himself."

Rebekah looks at Sophie before continuing. "And you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah can convince Klaus to go against Marcel when everyone knows that they have a history."

"Klaus sired Marcel, I'm aware." Sophie nods.

"You don't understand." Rebekah shakes her head. "Marcel is not just some guy Klaus turned into a vampire, Klaus loved him like a son. I was there the day that they met. We were burying Emil, the governor's only son... Or so we thought... Turns out the governor had another son, from a mother that he owned..."

**Flashback**

_Everyone was wearing black that day. Klaus stopped walking when he saw a child Marcel being whipped by the governor. Child Marcel grunted angrily as he picked up an apple from the ground threw it at the governor, who was on his horse._

_Klaus quickly killed the governor with a stone before he could hit child Marcel again. Klaus walked over to him and crouched down. __"What is your name?" He asked him._

_"Don't got one. Mama wouldn't name me until I turn ten, in case the fever took me. But it took her."_

_"You're a survivor, and survivors need names. How about Marcellus?"_

_"Marcellus?"_

_"It comes from Mars, the god of war." Klaus told him as he stood back and offered him his hand. "And it means, little warrior."_

_Child Marcel looked back to the dead governor before taking Klaus's hand and standing up._

_Elijah and Rebekah stood and watched. "Perhaps there's hope for our brother after all." Elijah murmured to Rebekah..._

**End Flashback**

"...Klaus saw himself in the boy." Rebekah says. "He remembered how our father used to beat him. He too was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast."

Rebekah's story is making me cry... "Why are you crying?" Rebekah looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"It... It's so sad!" My words don't sound clear as I'm crying.

"Oh, honestly..." Rebekah sighs before she stands up, picking me up with her. She rubs my head before looking at Sophie again.

"And that is why your plan will fail." Rebekah tells her. "All you've done is bring back together two long lost souls. Without Elijah between them, who knows what they will do..." She says before we leave...

88888

It's nighttime. Hayley and I are sitting on a park bench. Hayley's making a special drink for me. "I promise you'll like it." She smiles at me as she pours something from a small bottle into a cup for me along with some water.

She's just about to give it to me when a big blow from Mr. wind stops her. She quickly stands up nervously as the wind makes my curly light brown hair fly around. "Hayley?" I tilt my head at her.

She quickly turns her head when there's the sound of a little tree branch breaking. Hayley quickly stands up before picking me up with her. She looks a little scared. "Let's get out of here."

"I don't think so." A scary man pops up behind us. Hayley quickly turns around. The man's eyes are turning red and there are scary dark lines around his eyes. I'm scared as I squeak and quickly wrap my arms around Hayley.

Hayley hugs me closer to her before looking at him angrily. "I've had it with you vampires!" She growls before splashing the cup of water in the vampire's face.

The vampire screams loudly as Hayley turns around and is about to run, but there are two other men standing in front of us. I don't like these men, they're scaring me...

Something in my tummy rolls round and round and it makes me feel like I'm getting sick. Something at the back of my throat tastes salty and everything I see becomes fuzzy.

I start crying just as Rebekah suddenly whooshes in front of us. She snaps one of the man's neck with a loud crack and rips a big thing that's dripping with blood out of the other man.

I'm even more scared than before and the smell of blood makes my tummy croak like a froggie. "I'm... I'm hungry!" I cry loudly.

"I don't have any food with me right now..." Hayley starts but Rebekah interrupts her.

Rebekah hands me a blood bag. "Here." She says nicely. "Take a drink. Fill your tummy."

I sniffle before smiling at her. "Thank you." I say before drinking the blood bag in her hands...

88888

Rebekah, Hayley, and I are back home "This is why I told you never to leave the house with Grace or alone." Klaus tells Hayley, who just rolls her eyes. "Werewolves are banned in the quarter, and I'd much rather Marcel not know of Grace's existence. I had a plan and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril."

One of the three men that Klaus threw on the ground is starting to wake up. Rebekah walks toward him, but Klaus yells at her scarily. "Leave him! You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door."

It's scary when grown-ups yell, it makes me want to cry. I pull on Hayley's arm tearfully. "I want to go inside to play..." I whine a little.

"Yeah, go ahead." Hayley nods to me quietly. "Go upstairs to your room and shut the door, okay?"

"Okay." I say before whooshing into the house and up the stairs...

88888

I hear the grown-ups fighting downstairs and the sound that sounds like someone's chocking. "Nik! Nik!" I hear Rebekah yelling along with some whooshing sounds. "Take your hands off her! She's a part of this family, for God's sake!"

I hear Hayley coughing before Rebekah continues. "All of this blaster about not wanting or caring for Grace and then the second she tells you that she was considering harming her..."

Then, there's nothing but the sound of Hayley breathing heavily. I open my bedroom door just a little to take a peek outside.

"It's okay to care." Rebekah speaks up again to Klaus. "It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted." Rebekah sounds like she might cry soon.

There's a LONG moment of silence before Klaus sighs and sits down on a wooden bench. Rebekah sits down next to him sadly. I feel my tears starting to fall. I don't like being sad, it makes me cry...

"I gave Elijah to Marcel." Klaus speaks up quietly.

"What?" Rebekah sounds unhappily surprised and a little scared.

"Marcel was nervous." Klaus sighs. "It's bad enough one original returned to town, but two? His crew is getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so I gave him a peace offering."

"You bartered our brother?" Rebekah sounds a little angry.

"I've a plan." Klaus says. "Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that Grace be safe, I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care..." He whispers to Rebekah before standing up and walking away...

88888

"I didn't give it to her." I wake up to Hayley's voice beside me. I don't like sleeping alone...

I open my big light blue eyes to see that she's talking to Klaus, who's holding a little bottle that looks like the one Hayley had before.

"What is that?" I look at the little bottle that's in Klaus's hands.

"A secret." Klaus says before he hides the little bottle in his pocket, making me pout whinily. He chuckles as he walks over and sits on the side of the bed beside me. "It's still early in the morning. You should sleep a little more."

"But I'm hot!" I whine.

"This house is like a swamp sauna." Hayley tells him. I tilt my head. What's a swamp sauna?

Hayley clears her throat before continuing. "This whole thing with Marcel... The deal you have with the witches trying to take him down, take what's his... Rebekah told me that you two once loved each other like family. What happened?"

"I've made Marcel everything that he is, I treated him like a son." Klaus says. "And when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed that Marcel was killed, we each warned him in our own way. Yet, when I returned, I found not only that he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own. Now, he's living in our home, he's sleeping in our beds, and him, he stamps everywhere. It's not for Marcel, it's for Mikaelson."

Klaus shrugs with a smile before continuing. "I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do."

My oval-shaped face frowns a little. I don't really understand... "Are you going to be my daddy?" I ask quietly.

"Yes." He smiles a little before I reach my arms toward him.

"Hug hug?" I tilt my head at him. He chuckles as he picks me up.

Then, he looks at Hayley again. "I'll have someone see to the air conditioning." He says before he leaves the room with me still in his arms...

88888

Rebekah walks in the front door just as Klaus carries me to the bottom of the stairs with him. "You're right." She says to him. "The girl, Cami, she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that, I got to see that secret weapon of his you've been going on about."

"Well, don't stand on ceremony." Klaus says impatiently as he puts me back down on the floor. "What is it?"

"It's not a what." She tells him. "It's a who. A girl, Davina, she can't be more than sixteen, and I've never felt power like that."

"A witch." Klaus nods.

"She's not just any witch." Rebekah shakes her head. "She's something I've never seen before. Something beyond powerful and now, because of you, she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him."

"Where is she?" Klaus asks.

Rebekah's silent for a moment before speaking up again. "That clever bitch..." She murmurs. "I don't know."

"What's wrong?" Klaus frowns.

"She wiped my memory of the location." She says, sounding unhappy before widening her eyes at Klaus. "Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an original, and you handed our brother to him!" She yells out the last part, making me shrink back nervously with a quiet "Eek!" I whoosh into another room to hide behind a wall...

"How many times will Elijah forgive you?!" Rebekah continues angrily. "How long until his hope for your redemption finally die?"

"I did what I had to do!" Klaus roars back. I sniffle as I feel my eyes getting wet again. I'm going to cry soon.

"Marcel took our home!" Klaus continues loudly.

"And our home is worthless without family." Rebekah shouts at him before taking a step closer to him. "I am finding Elijah, whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?"

I still don't know where Elijah went or what happened to him... I start crying a little. I'm scared...

"Whatever it takes." Klaus murmurs with a nod before Rebekah whooshes over to me and picks me up. "Come here, pumpkin..."

88888

Author's note: alright guys, here's another chapter. Please remember to review!


	3. Tangled Up In Blue

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 3-

Tangled Up In Blue

"I can't believe you disposed of those vampires without me." Rebekah says grumpily to Klaus as I'm playing with my teddy bear and Mr. Bunny. "You know how I love to set things on fire."

"Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot?" Klaus smiles crookedly. "Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless little girl who's my daughter."

"Oh, I'm so moved by your new sense of fardly duty towards the miracle hybrid preschooler who's supposed to be your daughter." Rebekah purrs, but she sounds as if she doesn't really believe what she's saying.

Just then, Hayley walks into the room with a BIG black book in her hands. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, that depends what plan you mean, love?" Klaus smiles crookedly. "My plan for global domination or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world."

His words makes Rebekah smile in a very fake way before whooshing and throwing a pencil at him. Klaus catches it before it hits his face.

"The plan to rescue Elijah." Hayley sounds a little annoyed. "You know, the good brother? The one who's now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back!"

"In the front, if we're being specific." Klaus says before I pull on his arm. He looks down a at me as my big light blue eyes look up at him.

"What's a mortal enemy?" I ask.

"Someone you would hate very, very much." He tells me.

My oval-shaped face frowns as I tilt my head. "But that doesn't sound very nice..."

"Sometimes you'll find that in life it's better to be a little mean than it is to be nice." Rebekah says before she walks over to me and picks me up as I'm still holding my teddy bear and Mr. Bunny.

Before I can ask why, Hayley looks annoyed as she clears her throat loudly at Klaus and Rebekah. "You two said that you would get him back, so is there a plan or what?"

"Okay." Klaus sighs before he walks over to an empty chair and sits down. "Well, firstly, Marcel's not my mortal enemy, he's my friend. Albeit one who's unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known that he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently."

Klaus raises a hand towards Rebekah before continuing. "And thirdly, sister please..."

"And thirdly, the plan as you have to mound it, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back." Rebekah says before she puts me back down on the floor.

"That's not the whole plan, is it?" Hayley looks between Klaus and Rebekah nervously.

"Oh, please." Rebekah scoffs with a smile before she and Hayley both look at Klaus. "Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there's none more diabolical."

"That's only the plan A, love." Klaus smiles scarily, making me shrink back nervously. "There's always a plan B."

"And what's plan B?" Hayley sounds scared too...

"War." Klaus grins widely, making goosebumps pop up my pale skin as something in my tummy feels as if it's rolling around nervously...

88888

Hayley is brushing my curly light brown hair. "What do you want to do today?" She asks as we're both sitting on my bed.

"Can we go to the park to play?" I say as I'm changing Mr. Bunny's clothes.

"We can't leave the house for the next few days, okay?" She tells me softly.

"Why not?" I tilt my head.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Hayley says. Something that feels as cold as ice feels like it's running up my body.

"Are the scary men still out there?" I gulp nervously as I feel my eyes starting to grow a little wet. I don't like those scary men...

"Yes." Hayley nods. "That's why we have to stay home for the next little while, okay?"

"Okay." I say quietly as I bite down on my pink lips before speaking up again. "Where did Klaus and Rebekah go?"

Before Hayley can say anything, we hear the front door opening. Hayley puts down my hairbrush and picks me up before carrying me out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

I scratch my straight nose as Klaus and Rebekah walks to the living room with Sophie Devereaux. "Why am I here?" Sophie sounds annoyed.

"Sit down." Rebekah pushes Sophie down onto the empty sofa. "We've business to discuss..."

88888

"... Are you out of your mind?!" Sophie sounds unhappily surprised. "No way!"

"It's very simple." Rebekah says as I'm sitting on Hayley's lap and playing with her cellphone. "We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother."

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed." Sophie tells them. Her words makes me feel scared. Why would people get hurt because of magic? I like magic. Mommy used to do magic when she played with me...

"Yes, about that." Klaus says as he and Rebekah both sits down across from Sophie. "It seems you have left out a crucial detail when we made our deal. Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic."

"Go about yay high." Rebekah continues on from Klaus's words as she raises a hand. How high is yay high? "Cute as a button, anger issues..."

"Davina?" Sophie looks a little nervous. "Where have you seen her?"

"I don't know." Rebekah sighs in annoyance. "The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out of a window with her bloody mind." Why is a mind bloody?

"Let me cut to the chase." Klaus says. "Davina has Elijah. You witches I assume want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is, ergo, we need magic."

"Davina would sense it." Sophie shakes her head.

"Unless of course, another witch, say a traitor to the cause, Katie for example." Rebekah says, making me frown silently. Who's Katie? "Was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time, that would create a smoke screen, concealing your very small spell from Davina."

"Katie doesn't deserve to die." Sophie frowns quietly.

"Sophie Devereaux!" Klaus says as he claps his hands on the table loudly, making me squeak and shrink back nervously as I grab onto Hayley's hand tightly. Is Klaus mad?

"You're in no position to be so principled." Klaus continues as he walks over to sit closer to Sophie. "You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead? Known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic. You knew she'd be caught. Did she even attempts to flee?"

"She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freiter before it set sail down the Mississipi." Sophie says sadly.

"And who pray tell of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks?" Klaus asks as if he already knows the answer. But if he knows, then why is he asking?

"Katie's boyfriend, Thierry." Sophie murmurs quietly...

88888

Rebekah takes me to the food place called Rousseau's. She and I are both sitting in very tall, round seats that can spin round and round. There's a VERY long, tall table in front of us and I'm drinking apple juice...

"... And so, I moved back here to be closer to my family." Rebekah tells another blonde woman that's standing on the other side of the table. "Because let's face it, they're important, right Camille?"

"Cami." The blonde woman says. "I've to change the name tag. Drunkards keep hitting on me in French." She looks at Rebekah with a frown before continuing. "You sure you haven't been in here before? Your face looks so familiar..."

"You must have seen me out and about." Rebekah smiles. "Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard? He's a pal of mine, sort of. I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau's."

My big light blue eyes look at Rebekah. "What does it mean to have a crush?"

Rebekah looks at me with a smile "It means that there's a man out there who likes Cami as something more than friends."

I tilt my head. I still don't really understand...

"I don't know if that's such a good thing." Cami smiles and shakes her head. "And I would hardly call it dating. He's wooing me, sort of, I don't know. I mean, he's very charming, which means I should probably run for the hills."

"I'm kind of in a on-again, off-again thing myself." Rebekah says.

"Those are the worst, aren't they?" Cami says as she bents down to grab a glass bottle that has something watery inside. "Those are the worst, aren't they? The ones you can't shake even though you know better. And you always know better."

"I like you, Cami." Rebekah smiles widely. "Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little twits."

"But I'm a girl..." I pout as I whine a little.

"Yes." Rebekah nods as she rubs my head. "One who's cute as a button."

I feel my light brown eyebrows squeeze closer together. "I'm not a button." I don't know why, but both Rebekah and Cami laughs at my words. I don't know why it's funny...

"Yes." Cami nods with a smile. "You certainly are very cute." She says before looking at my almost empty cup. "Would you like some more juice?"

"Okay." I nod eagerly before she takes my cup and gets me more apple juice.

"Hey, listen." Rebekah says to Cami nicely. "I'm supposed to go to this posh, charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He's a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest?"

Cami doesn't say anything, but she smiles at Rebekah widely...

88888

Rebekah's calling someone as she and I are standing by the door in Rousseau's. "Little sister." I can hear Klaus's voice from Rebekah's cellphone.

"Well, brother, I believe I made certain that Marcel would be properly distracted tonight." Rebekah says.

"Dare I ask?" Klaus says.

"Let's just say that his attention will not be on us." Rebekah smiles crookedly before looking more serious. "Now, I did my bit. What are you doing to ensure Elijah's safe return?"

"Currently, I'm preparing insurance against the tender-hearted." Klaus says.

"Meaning?" Rebekah frowns.

"We need proper motivation for Katie to cast a powerful spell tonight." Klaus says. "I'm creating that motivation. Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches, and I in turn, have arranged for things to go tragically wrong. Killing a vampire, for example. That would be unforgivable. If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel's punishment, well, a rescue mission like that would require something positively magical. But then, what's worth dying for, if not love..."

88888

It's night time as Hayley and I walking around a swimming pool. But I quickly grab onto Hayley's hand when I see a big, yellow-eyed wolf staring at us.

At first, I feel a little scared. But after a moment, I don't know why, but I'm not scared of it anymore...

Just then, a woman's voice sounds from behind us, making me jump and squeak before Hayley and I quickly turn around to see a dark-skinned woman with very curly hair. "Are you two alright?"

"Who are you?" Hayley asks nervously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She smiles nicely. "I'm Sabine, one of Sophie's friends. She's asked me to keeps you two company while everyone's out."

Then, Sabine crouches down in front of me. "Hello Grace." She smiles at me.

"Hello." I bite down on my pink lips quietly.

"You know, you're very special." She tells me.

"Why?" I tilt my head.

"Because I can see it." She smiles at me.

"You can?" My big light blue eyes widen at her words. "How?"

"Yes, I can." She smiles and nods before taking my hands. "Let me show you..."

But the moment, she touches me, I feel something dark and scary, like a cold, empty black cave. A fuzzy picture pops up in my mind.

It's a picture of a pretty, dark-skinned woman with curly hair, but she looks different from Sabine. A name pops up inside my head: Celeste.

I gasp loudly when the feeling stops. The next thing I know, I'm laying on my bed with Hayley sitting beside me. "Are you okay?" She asks worriedly as I don't realize I'm crying until she wipes my face with a Kleenex.

"Something scary is going to happen soon!" I sniffle as I start crying harder before Hayley pulls me into a hug...

88888

Author's note: alright guys, here's another chapter. Please remember to review! They're much appreciated!


	4. Girl in New Orleans

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 4-

Girl in New Orleans

"Throughout the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil." Klaus is saying to Cami, but he's looking at a painting. I don't know what he's saying...

"Such terms mean nothing." Klaus continues. "People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants? To satisfy hunger, even if doing so would cause another suffering. What some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world."

"No offense, but I'm not following why you've invited me here." Cami says before she crouches down in front of me as I'm sitting on the floor, playing with colorful blocks. "Are you building a house?" She smiles at me.

"Uh-huh." I smile and nod.

"Because I enjoy your company." Klaus turns around and looks at her. "And I sense that you've the capacity for understanding someone of my complexity."

Cami stands back up and looks at him as he continues. "You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat posed against me. What I found was a little girl in need of protection. My brother, alway the do gooder, tried to manipulate me into helping her. He thought it might redeem me, trouble is, I've since learned that another young woman, a girl really, one with vast potential, held in captivity by a tyrant. I want to help both of them. Protect one, and free the other. So, tell me, Cami, does that sound evil to you?"

I pick up my teddy bear from off the floor and hug it tightly. I don't like evil, it sounds scary...

"I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis." Cami smiles and shakes her head. "I think you've unstable personal relationships, stress-related paranoia, chronic anger issues, fear of abandonment, I think you can benefit from talking to someone professionally."

"I think I prefer to talk to you." Klaus smiles at her before walking back to his table. "So, I'm going to offer you a job, as my stenographer."

"Okay, what are we writing?" Cami crosses her arms.

"My memoirs, of course." Klaus says before he sits down. "Someone should know my story. I never give us time to discuss other related subjects, like your handsome suitor, Marcel..."

"Excuse me, my private life..." Cami shakes her head.

"Your private life is, as it turns out, essential to my plans." Klaus interrupts her. "You see, Marcel wants you, and because of that, he will trust you, which serves me."

Klaus stands up and walks over to her before continuing. "The thing is, the French Quarter is on the verge of war. On the one side, there's me, and on the other, Marcel, along with a very powerful witch and an army of vampires."

"What?!" Cami sounds REALLY scared as Klaus quickly whooshes over to her.

"You're frightened, don't be." Klaus compels her.

There's a moment of silence before Cami frowns. "I'm not scared anymore..." She looks at Klaus. "That's amazing! How did you..."

"It's called compulsion." Klaus smiles. "It's a neat vampire trick, I'll tell you all about it." He says as he walks back to his seat. "But first, let's talk a little more about Marcel..."

Cami still doesn't look very comfy. I stand up and walk over to her. I pull on her arm. She looks down at me. "Are you okay?" My big light blue eyes look up at her as I tilt my head up too.

"I... think... So..." Cami says, but she sounds as if she doesn't really know...

88888

"But I don't wanna!" My oval-shaped face pout whinily after Agnes tells me and Hayley to do something called a check-up.

"It's important." Agnes tells me.

"She's fine, Agnes." Hayley says. "She's vampire, werewolf, and witch. Honestly, what health problems can she possibly have?!"

"You're my only niece, Grace." Rebekah says as she walks into the room and picks me up off of the couch and into her arms. "And we're going to take good care of you."

I still remember that scary face I saw in my mind. I think Agnes is from the same place as that woman. "But I don't hurt anywhere." I whimper tearfully. "And I'm scared..."

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Rebekah tells me.

"And I know a great doctor out in the Bayou." Agnes says. "I even took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it."

"Okay, fine." Hayley sighs loudly. "We'll take Grace to the Bayou children's doctor." She says before standing up and walking away...

Rebekah walks over to a computer and sits down with me on her lap before she starts doing something on the computer.

"Please, sister, tell me you're not still at it with the internet search." Klaus says as he walks into the room. "How does one begin anyway? Just type in anonymous attic?"

"Someone has to find Elijah." Rebekah says, not looking away from the computer. "Even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans."

"Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles." Klaus says.

"I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to." Rebekah says. "There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah's coffin."

"Well, that should narrow it down immensely." Klaus rolls his eyes as he walks over and picks me up off of Rebekah's lap and into his arms. "Myself, I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind-numbing labor. Marcel's delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation. If Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained, perhaps the young witch will be open to discussing a new alliance."

"As usual, your power grabs are more important than rescuing your brother." Rebekah sounds annoyed.

"I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone." Klaus smiles widely at her. "Rob Marcel of his secret weapon, bring our brother home."

Then, he turns to me. "Come, sweetheart, it's about time for lunch..."

88888

Agnes drives Hayley and I up to a small, lonely house. "This is the doctor's office?" Hayley raises an eyebrow.

"Dr. Page is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorizing her patients." Agnes says before smiling at me and Hayley. "Go on now."

Hayley sighs silently before she gets out of the car with me in her arms. I hug Hayley tightly. This place is scary. It's all dark and quiet...

I hear sounds from Agnes who's in the car with her cellphone. "Send him in now, and tell him to do it quickly..."

I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin as something icy cold runs up my back. To do what quickly? Who's the him Agnes is talking about? I'm scared. I'm going to start crying soon...

88888

"Your heart rate is perfect." Dr. Page smiles at me widely after listening to my heart beats with her tool.

"Yes, well, she's a tough one." Hayley smiles back as I'm sitting on her lap. Dr. Page walks over to a table before Hayley speaks up again. "We're pretty much done here, right?" She sounds impatient.

"All Grace needs now are some immunization shots." Dr. Page says as Hayley's looking down at her cellphone. Dr. Page smiles silently as she walks out of the room to meet Agnes.

Just then, we hear a howling coming from outside. Hayley quickly stands up, picking me up with her. She takes me to the window with her before we hear the sound of a car stopping by outside.

Hayley looks a little nervous as Dr. Page walks back toward us with a smile. "Is something wrong?" I pull on her clothes to get her attention.

"I hope not." Hayley murmurs to me quietly before Dr. Page walks up to us.

"You know, Grace's not good with needle shots." Hayley tells her.

"Well, neither am I, truth be told. But I'll make it quick." Dr. Page chuckles before walking past us to the table just as three other men walks into the house. I don't know why, but I feel as if something scary is about to happen.

"Hayley..." I whimper quietly as I wrap my arms around her.

"We're going to make a run for it." She murmurs in my ear quietly as she hugs me.

Just then, Dr. Page walks back to us with a long needle in hand. Hayley quickly bumps her head with Dr. Page before my hand whooshes and grabs the needle in her hand and pokes the needle into her neck.

Dr. Page screams before falling to the floor. I REALLY don't like needles...

Hayley quickly runs and locks the room's door just as the three men start running towards us. I start crying a little as the men on the other side of the door are making loud noises as if they're going to break the door soon.

"Grace, can you get this window open?" Hayley asks quickly as she's trying to open a big window.

"I'll try." I sniffle and nod before I reach my arms out and pulls the window open. Hayley crawls out the window with me in her arms and starts running away just as the men opens the door loudly...

88888

It's dark and a little foggy and there are trees everywhere. This place is scary...

I hug Hayley tightly as we're hiding behind a tree. The three men from earlier runs past us carrying knives. "Hayley..." I whimper tearfully.

"Shh..." Hayley whispers into my ear. "We're going to get out of here."

Then, she quietly puts me down on the ground. "Stay here, I'm going to be right back..." She says before running off.

I gulp nervously as I listen hard. I can hear Hayley growling and her hitting someone with something as I hear the sound of people falling and groaning.

Everything becomes silent again as Hayley runs back to me and picks me back up. "Come on, we've to run!"

But just then, another scary man is walking towards us. Hayley backs up from him slowly before Rebekah suddenly whooshes behind him and snaps his neck.

"I've to say, I'm impressed." Rebekah pants to Hayley.

"How did you find us?" Hayley asks.

"Your text got me halfway. Vampire hearing did the rest." Rebekah says as she looks around. "Who are they?"

"Witches, warlocks, whatever..." Hayley sighs. "Grace was definitely their target."

I don't know what it means to be someone's target, but it sounds scary...

Just then, I hear many more footsteps coming towards us. "There are more of them." Rebekah says before looking at Hayley. "Take Grace and run!" She says before Hayley runs off with me still in her arms.

"If I had a dollar for every mess my family's gotten me into..." I hear Rebekah say before hearing her scream as she falls to the ground.

"Rebekah?" Hayley calls out worriedly as she puts me back down on the floor before she gasps loudly as she's shot with something.

Hayley falls to the floor, but her hand lands over my mouth and makes me lay on the floor too. "Shh..." She whispers to me quietly before her eyes close.

I quickly start crying as my something in my tummy feels like it's rolling up into a tight ball...

88888

I quiet down a little when I hear Rebekah coughing quietly. I stand up and whoosh over to her to see her pulling out two arrows that are stuck in her body before she sits up slowly. "Auntie Rebekah?" I cry and whimper quietly. "They hurt Hayley... I'm scared..."

Rebekah groans as she pushes herself to stand up before whooshing over to me. "Shh... Come here." She picks me up quietly. "Let's go take a look at Hayley."

"She's over there." I point a finger toward where Hayley is laying, but when Rebekah whooshes over, Hayley's gone...

88888

Rebekah's holding me in her arms as we're back in Dr. Page's house. Rebekah's staring at Dr. Page, who's still laying on the floor before we hear a quiet whooshing sound from behind us.

Klaus is standing by the door as he looks at us. "Wow, you abandoned your quest for power to help out your family." Rebekah doesn't sound happy to see him. "Having an off day?"

"Who attacked them, Rebekah?" Klaus asks.

"I don't know." Rebekah shakes her head.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Klaus sounds a little angry as he walks closer to us. "And who killed their attackers?"

"I don't know." Rebekah says, sounding a little mad. "I had an arrow in my heart. When I woke up, Grace was crying and when we went to check on Hayley, someone took her seconds before us." She frowns before continuing. "If Hayley wasn't the one who killed their attackers, then..."

A howl from outside stops Rebekah from saying anymore as she and Klaus just look at each other. I tilt my head sadly. "Are we going to find Hayley?"

"Yes, darling." Rebekah almost smiles. "I think we are. In fact, perhaps her cousins will know where she is." She says before she rushes outside of the house with me still in her arms and Klaus behind her.

But just as we get out of the house, Hayley walks toward us. "Hayley, tell me what happened." Klaus says as he quickly walks over to her.

"I don't know." Hayley shakes her head quietly. "I can't remember."

"How did you escape?" Rebekah frowns. "You were all alone, unarmed, you would have been ripped to shreds."

"I think it was the wolf." Hayley sounds as if she doesn't really know either. "I think it was trying to protect me."

"The witches were supposed to protect Grace." Klaus growls a little angrily. "When I get my hands on Sophie Devereaux..."

"It wasn't Sophie." Hayley interrupts him. "It was Agnes."

"Fine." Klaus says impatiently. "Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me. I'll slaughter the lot of them."

"Not if Elijah gets there first." Rebekah says.

"Elijah?" Hayley frowns at Rebekah. "Did you find him?"

"We've been in touch." Rebekah says to Hayley. "And he has a plan, only asked that we take care of you and little Grace here."

I bite down on my red lips. "Is uncle Elijah coming back soon?"

"Yes, pumpkin." Rebekah smiles at me. "Very soon..."

88888

Author's note: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's the next chapter. I know a lot of you guys are looking for more Klaus and Grace moments, and I promise that will come soon, so please remember to review!


	5. Sinners and Saints

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 5-

Sinners and Saints

"We had a deal!" Klaus yells at Sophie Devereaux as he whooshes and pushes her down onto our couch. "You protect Grace and I dismantle Marcel's army. And whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Grace to be attacked by a gaggle of lunatic witches."

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear." Sophie shakes her head. "Grace and I are linked remember? Whatever happens to her, happens to me."

"Then who were they?" Rebekah asks as I'm drawing on a sheet of paper with crayons on the floor.

"They are a faction of extremists." Sophie says. "Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about Grace."

I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin at the name Sabine. When I touched her the last time, that scary lady popped up my mind...

"What kind of vision?" Klaus frowns.

"She has them all the time." Sophie says. "They are totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one."

"Well, how may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?" Klaus says seriously.

"Pretty much that Grace would bring death to all witches." Sophie rolls her eyes.

Klaus smiles widely as he stands up and walks over to me before crouching down and picking me up into his arms. "Oh, well, I grow fonder of this child by the second." He rubs my head, making my oval-shaped face smile a little. Does that mean he likes me?

"Sophie, look, as Grace's only aunt, it's part of my job to protect the Mikaelson miracle child." Rebekah says to Sophie as she sits down across from her. "Besides, Elijah's already trying to win your witch, Davina's loyalty. So why don't you tell me just how extreme this faction is?"

"Elijah's talking to Davina?" Sophie raises a dark eyebrow. I tilt my head silently. Who's Davina?

"Yeah, as we speak, I imagine." Rebekah says.

"I'm guessing that she will have plenty to say about that crowd." Sophie sighs.

"Do tell." Klaus smiles as he sits down beside Rebekah with me on his lap.

"I wasn't always an advocate for the witches." Sophie says. "My sister was devoted like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned twenty-one, I left the quarter to travel, and play. But I wanted to be a chef, so I came back to Rousseau's..."

**Flashback**

_Sophie was partying wildly as Jane-Anne entered Rousseau's. "Ooh..." Sophie smiled widely when she saw her sister. She quickly ran to her. "Jane-Anne! Hey! That wasn't me. Hi!" She giggled as she and Jane-Anne hugged._

_"Welcome home, Soph." Jane-Anne grinned. "Can we go some place to talk?"_

_"Just tell me." Sophie smiled and shook her head._

_"The elders called a vote." Jane-Anne told her. "We're moving forward with the harvest..."_

**End Flashback**

"What the bloody hell is a harvest?" Rebekah frowns.

"It's a ritual our coven does every three centuries so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored." Sophie says. "We appease our ancestors, they keep our ancestral power flowing."

"And why haven't I heard of this?" Klaus asks.

"Because the harvest always seemed like a myth." Sophie answers. "A story, passed down through generations, like Noah's ark or the Buddha walking on water. The kind some people take literaly, and some people don't..."

**Flashback**

_"To be reborn, we must sacrifice." Bastiana said to the kneeled teenage girls as she poked Monique's palm with a knife._

_"To be reborn, we must sacrifice." Monique repeated._

_"To be reborn, we must have faith." Bastiana continued onto the next girl._

_"To be reborn, we must have faith." The girl repeated._

_"Do you have faith in the harvest?" Bastiana continued._

_"Not for a second." Sophie interrupted as she ran up to them._

_Monique turned her head to look at her aunt. "Sophie..."_

_Bastiana quickly shushed her. "What are you doing?" Sophie shook her head at Bastiana._

_"Saving the community you renounced." Bastiana said calmly._

_"You're all ridiculous." Sophie said angrily before looking at Monique. "Monique, seriously?!"_

_"My mom told me I had to." Monique said quietly._

_"Yes, well, your mom and I are going to have words." Sophie said before storming off angrily..._

**End Flashback**

"They had the girls of our community preparing for months." Sophie says. "Four would be chosen for the harvest. They said that it was an honor. That they were special. I thought it was a myth."

"Was it?" Rebekah asks.

Before Sophie can answer, Klaus's cellphone rings. He puts me down on the couch before standing up and picking up his phone. "Marcel. A bit early in the day for you, isn't it?"

I still haven't seen Marcel yet... "I know I make this look easy, but I still have an empire to run." Marcel says.

"Rather you than me." Klaus says. "That responsibility seems like such a bore."

"Well, this might spice things up." Marcel says. "I just heard about a bunch of dead witches out in the Bayou. The kind of damage a werewolf might do? Only there was no full moon. I've an informant out there I need to meet, and I would love for you to go with me."

I crawl over to Rebekah quietly. My big light blue eyes look up at her. "Do werewolves only come out when the moon is a full circle?" I whisper quietly.

Rebekah smiles and pulls me onto her lap. "Something like that." She whispers in my ear. I bite down on my red lips silently. But what about the wolf I saw when I was with Hayley? Was the moon a full circle that night?

"Dead witches in the Bayou." Klaus says, making Sophie look up quickly. "Sounds like less of a problem and more of a cause for celebration."

"Well, something killed them and may still be out there and with your blood the only cure for a werewolf bite, I would love for you to accompany me." Marcel says.

"Well, why not?" Klaus says. "I haven't been to the Bayou in ages. I'm on my way."

"Peaceout brother." Marcel says before he and Klaus both hang up.

"You can't go out there now." Sophie says to Klaus quickly. "I need to gather the witches's remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown, we lose the link to their magic."

I feel my light brown eyebrows squeezing closer together as I look at Rebekah. "What does consecrate mean?"

"You'll learn when you grow up." Rebekah smiles and taps my straight nose. "And I don't want you growing up too quickly."

I bite down on my red lips as I giggle quietly. "Okay."

"Those witches attacked Grace." Klaus tells Sophie unhappily. "I prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead them back to us, to her, or to Hayley."

"You're all class." Hayley sighs and shakes her head as she walks into the room. She sounds as if she doesn't believe what she's saying.

"Stay perked." Klaus points at Sophie. "And save the rest of your story till I return..."

88888

Sophie swings her backpack over her shoulders just as Hayley and I walk up to her. "Hey." Sophie looks at us. "What the hell?"

"You're going out there anyway, aren't you?" Hayley says to her with a crooked smile. "I want to go with you."

"No thanks." Sophie says. "Not if you're planning to take Grace."

"What if whatever is responsible for those dead witches is still out there?" Hayley raises an eyebrow at her. "We've already established that it likes me and Grace and hates witches, so you'll be safer with us."

"Sorry if I'm not buying your sudden concern for my safety." Sophie says and is just about to walk away before Hayley picks me up and blocks her way.

"Listen, the whole reason I came to this stupid town in this first place was to learn more about my family." Hayley tells her seriously. "Your sister's the one who told me that Marcel ran the werewolves out of the quarter into the Bayou, and last night, pretty sure that some guardian angel wolf saved my life. So I'm coming with you."

I smile when I see Rebekah standing behind Hayley. "Auntie Rebekah!" I say happily. My words makes Hayley turn around quickly.

"Could you two be more idiotic?" Rebekah looks at Sophie and Hayley before walking over to me with a big smile.

"Hello darling." She says as she takes me from Hayley's arms. Then, she looks at Hayley seriously. "Two can play the follow game, you know? You heard Klaus. He and Marcel are heading right where you're going."

"So distract them." Hayley says. "Because unless you want to lock a werewolf with authority issues in a tomb, I'm coming with you." She looks between Rebekah and Sophie. "And wouldn't Elijah be mad if he heard that a family member died of affixiation?"

I still don't really understand... "Where are we going?" I tilt my head. Hayley and Sophie smiles silently.

Rebekah laughs a little. "Oh, pumpkin..."

88888

Rebekah's on the phone with Klaus as she's holding my hand while we along with Sophie and Hayley are walking on a muddy place that's very wet.

"What's the matter, Rebekah?" Klaus says. I can hear loud music coming from where he is. "You cross I'm out with your ex?"

"What is that dreadful hill billies rackus in the background?" Rebekah frowns.

"According to the dreadful signage, it's Big Auggie's Bayou Bar." Klaus says.

"Well, order up a few rounds of moonshine and stay clear of the dead witches for a few." Rebekah sighs. "The witch's on a burial mission, your werewolf descendant is on a spirit quest, and I'm trying to keep my niece safe. So stall, please?" She says before hanging up.

Then, She looks at Sophie. "So this harvest thingy... Tell me more."

"Klaus said to wait." Sophie says.

"Yes, he also said to stay out of the Bayou, and yet, here we are, amongst the cruelly buzzy creatures." Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"Is this place called the Bayou?" I ask, looking up at Rebekah.

"Yes, it is." Rebekah smiles and nods.

"We are here." Hayley says before Rebekah quickly picks me up in a whoosh.

"Don't look." Rebekah tells me as she covers my eyes with her hand.

There's a moment of silence before I hear Hayley speak up. "Whoa..." Then, I hear some footsteps.

"Is that a wolf track?" Sophie asks before I hear the sound of a foot stepping on a branch.

"Who's there?" Rebekah calls out loudly.

"What the hell?" I hear the voice of a man I don't know. He sounds REALLY scared... "An original..." Then I hear him whooshing away...

88888

Rebekah has taken me a little further away from Hayley and Sophie and she's now on the phone with Klaus again.

"Let me understand this." Klaus says. "Against all logic, you and Grace followed Hayley and Sophie into the Bayou where you ran into a man you think may be Marcel's informant, and then, you lost him."

"Yes." Rebekah says impatiently. "And now that we've established that I'm a failure as a sister, an aunt, a friend, and an original, you should probably know that he's on his way to Marcel right now to rat me out. Skinny guy in a hurry, looks like he saw a ghost?"

"I'll handle it." Klaus says. "But I'll need a distraction."

"I'm on my way." Rebekah says before hanging up. Then, she turns her head towards Hayley. "Wolf girl!" She calls out loudly. "Come over here and look after my niece! I've got to go meet Klaus and deal with our skinny male problem..."

88888

Sophie, Hayley, and I are walking back to the car. "Those people..." Hayley sighs. "All this because of a vision about Grace that you don't think is true..."

"Look..." Sophie grunts as she puts her bag into the back of the car. "I love Sabine, but she's the witch equivalent of a drama queen. I've learned to take little stock in whatever she says or sees. Just kind of wish that she had kept her mouth shut."

"The harvest ritual, you said that you didn't believe in it." Hayley says as she picks me up. "Were you right?"

"No." Sophie shakes her head sadly. "I saw it with my own eyes. It was working, it was real."

"So how can you be so sure Sabine's vision isn't?" Hayley asks nervously. But Sophie just shuts the car's back door silently...

88888

"Oh good, you are home." Rebekah says just as Hayley and I walk through the front door. Rebekah looks at Hayley seriously. "I don't care if we have to get you a leash. That is the last time you get to take my niece anywhere by yourself. Especially if you're planning to go anywhere near the Bayou. What is it with you and those wolves anyway?"

But Hayley just rolls her eyes silently before Rebekah crouches down in front of me and smiles. "You want to fill your tummy?"

"Okay." I smile and nod before Rebekah picks me up and runs her hand through my curly light brown hair.

"Come on then, let's go get you something tasty." Rebekah grins before heading towards the kitchen with Hayley following us.

Rebekah walks straight to the fridge with me in her arms. She opens the fridge door and picks out a blood bag and rips it open for me. "Here you go, love." She says. "I think you will like this one."

"Thank you." I smile happily before drinking from the blood bag in her hand.

Just then, a voice sounds from behind us. "Is it too late for me to be a surprise?" Elijah's voice asks, making Rebekah turn around quickly.

"Elijah... You're safe." Rebekah smiles happily as Elijah walks up to us and pulls both me and Rebekah into a hug.

"I'm glad to see that you and Grace are getting along, Rebekah." Elijah smiles back as he pulls back from the hug. Then, he looks at Hayley before looking back to Rebekah. "Excuse me for a few minutes..."

88888

"Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie." Elijah is telling Klaus, Rebekah, and Hayley while I'm sitting on Klaus's lap. "The story that Sophie Devereaux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, it wasn't over territory at all. This was over Davina."

Elijah takes a breath before continuing. "Eight months ago, Sophie Devereaux and her sister Jane-Anne, lost everything. Four months after that, an orphan child is taken into the French Quarter, and suddenly all hope was renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister could use Niklaus to find Davina. If Sophie Devereaux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we had come here to wage a war for power, but this is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Devereaux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone..."

I bite down on my red lips silently. I don't really understand everything Elijah's saying...

88888

I'm laying down in my bed as Klaus walks over to me and sits down beside me. "Would you like me to read you a story?" Klaus smiles at me a little.

I scratch my head with a frown. "Who's Davina?"

"Alright." Klaus smiles and nods. "I'll tell you about her."

I hug my teddy bear before he continues. "Davina is a girl, like you. She's young, but very talented. And she's been used by someone who's refused her freedom..."

I try to listen to everything he says, but after a while, his voice sounds further away and then, I can't keep my eyes open anymore and I fall asleep...

88888

Author's note: hey guys, here's another chapter, please review!


	6. Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 6-

Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

Klaus and Elijah are sitting across from each other. They're each reading a big book. I'm sitting on Klaus's lap as he's feeding me a blood bag. There's a bleeding woman who's laying on the table, not moving.

Rebekah walks into the room and looks between Klaus and Elijah. "So this is what you do the first time we're back together as a family?" Rebekah sounds a little unhappy. "Vampire book club?"

"Reading edifies the mind, sister." Klaus says. "Isn't that right, Elijah?"

"Yes, it's quite right, Niklaus." Elijah says.

"And what's this business?" Rebekah tilts her head and points at the woman that's laying on the table.

"This is a... Peace offering." Elijah says.

"I presumed of the so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish." Klaus says.

"So I explained to my little brother that forgiveness cannot be bought." Elijah says. "I'd simply like to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition and personal growth. Not this nonsense." He waves a hand at the woman.

"Well, I couldn't very well let it go to waste, could I?" Klaus says with a smile.

"Well, I suppose I will fetch the rubbish bin." Rebekah sounds annoyed. "Because she's staining a two hundred years old carpet." She says before walking away.

"Oh, yes..." Elijah murmurs as he looks at the woman's blood as it drips down the table.

I point to the open book Klaus is holding as my big light blue eyes look at him. "What does it say?"

"I was angry with my friend; I told my wrath, my wrath did end." Klaus reads out loud to me. "I was angry with my foe; I told it not, my wrath did grow. And I watered it in fears, night and morning with my tears, and I suned it with smiles, and with soft, deceitful whiles, and it grew both day and night, till it bore an apple bright, and my foe beheld it shine, and he knew the tip was mine. And into my garden stole, whether night had veiled the pole. In the morning glad I see, my foe outstretched beneath the tree."

I tilt my head silently. I don't know what that means. Before I can ask, Elijah stands up, walks over, and picks me up into his arms.

"Come Grace, let's head into the kitchen." He says as he carries me out of the room and into the kitchen. "It's time we feed you some human food."

"Good morning, Hayley." Elijah smiles at Hayley as she's looking inside the fridge.

"Hey." Hayley smiles back at him before Rebekah walks into the room from the backyard.

"Listen." Hayley continues to Rebekah and Elijah in annoyance. "I know that the majority of this household doesn't drink milk, but would it kill any of you to make sure that it's on the grocery list? And honestly, I know Grace is a combination of three supernatural species, but wouldn't it be good for her to drink a little milk?"

"Speaking of, add bleach." Rebekah says as she walks across the kitchen to the room Klaus is in.

"You know, I do hope that my siblings were hospitable towards you and Grace in my absence." Elijah says to Hayley as he puts me down on an empty chair before going over to grab a bowl and a bag of cereal.

"In your absence, as you like to call it, which is a way too polite way of saying that you had a dagger in your heart." Hayley says. "Grace and I were attacked by French Quarter vampires, we had to live in a house with a secret dungeon full of coffins, and Grace was nearly murdered by witches who were convinced that she was Lucifer."

I don't really understand everything Hayley's saying, but her words makes goosebumps pop up my pale skin. Elijah pours some milk into the bowl of cereal before walking over to me and putting it down on the table in front of me.

Then, he sits down beside me with a spoon. He scoops some cereal and milk from the bowl into the spoon and moves it towards me. "Open up, Grace." He smiles at me.

"Did you have something in your heart?" My oval-shaped face frowns at him.

Elijah sighs and puts the spoon back down into the bowl. "Yes."

I feel my light brown eyebrows squeeze closer together. "Did it hurt?"

"I'm alright." Elijah smiles a little before picking up the bowl and spoon again. "Now open up." He says as he scoops milk and cereal again.

My pink lips open wide before he starts feeding me. "So, back to the murderous witches." Elijah says to Hayley while feeding me. "I've some concerns."

"They're evil." Hayley says. "And the fact that Grace's life is still magically linked to Sophie Devereaux is not a very comforting one." What does it mean to be magically linked to someone?

"Yes." Elijah nods. "I think it's time we took care of that little problem."

"I'm all for it." Rebekah says eagerly as she walks back into the kitchen, dragging the woman's body with her across the kitchen and through the backyard door. "As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town. Who do we have to kill?"

"Probably no one." Elijah says, making Hayley raise an eyebrow. "Alright, potentially everyone." Elijah sighs.

"But that sounds scary." I whimper as I raise my arms towards Elijah before he picks me up into his arms with a smile...

88888

"Nonsense." Elijah carries me into the room just in time to hear Klaus say as Rebekah's sitting on the floor, scrubbing the carpet. "Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie dust and float away."

"Strange." Elijah says as he puts me back down on the floor. "I don't recall any pixie dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure."

Elijah flips open a big, thick book. "What are you doing with mother's spell book?" Rebekah asks Elijah.

"Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina, that I would share a few pages from mother's grimoire." Elijah says as he rips out a page. "To help her to learn to control her magic. I thought we would begin with a little unblinking spell."

Rebekah and Klaus look at each other very surprised. "Wait, you want to use her to unlink Grace from Sophie Devereaux?" Rebekah's eyes widen at Elijah.

"Sophie brought us to this town under false pretenses." Elijah sounds a little angry. "She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So she linked her own cause to our's with magic threats and half-truths. Well no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Devereaux is no longer void."

Elijah points to Klaus before continuing. "Niklaus, I need you to come with me." He says as Rebekah stands up. "I need five minutes alone with Davina, you need to make certain that I'm not interrupted."

Then, Elijah looks at Rebekah. "You stay here and watch Grace and Hayley."

"Since when did I get elected super nanny?" Rebekah sounds a little annoyed, making me pout.

"More importantly, who put him in charge?" Klaus stands up and follows Elijah out of the room. He sounds a little annoyed too.

I walk over to Rebekah and pull on her arm. "You don't like me?" I whine as I look up at her.

"Nonsense, pumpkin." Rebekah smiles as she takes off her rubber gloves. "Come on, let's find something fun to do..."

88888

I gasp loudly as I feel as if something's poking my neck. My hand touches the spot, it's bleeding a little. "Is something wrong?" Hayley frowns at me.

"I think something's poking my neck..." I whimper with a pout.

Hayley walks over to me and crouches down. "Let me see." She says as I tilt my head and she pushes my curly light brown hair back.

"Everything alright?" Rebekah says as she walks into the room.

"Yeah, Sophie Devereaux probably got poked by something..." Hayley murmurs.

"Nuh-uh." I shake my head. "I got poked by something..."

88888

"An apple a day, keeps doctors away." Rebekah says cheerfully as she walks over to me as I'm sitting on Hayley's lap and gives me an apple.

"Thank you." I smile at her before taking a bite of the apple.

But then, something in my tummy feels as if it's growing hotter and it feels as if it's moving to other places in my body too. My pale skin is starting to feel uncomfortably hot and my head feels a little dizzy...

"What's wrong?" Rebekah frowns at me worriedly before putting a hand on my forehead. "Oh, you're burning up..."

88888

Elijah and Sophie walks into the room as I'm laying on my bed. "What the hell is she doing here?" Rebekah looks at Sophie angrily.

"I'm trying to help." Sophie says.

"Help?" Rebekah yells. "You're the reason Grace is in this bloody mess. Why are we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?"

"Rebekah, let her do what she can." Elijah says.

"I may know a way to slow the affects of the poison down." Sophie tells us. "But I'm going to need some special herbs. I'll text you a list."

I feel something in my chest feels as if it's about to fall out. My throat makes a gurgling noise as my mouth opens wide and I throw up.

Elijah quickly rushes over to my side. "Better make it quick." Rebekah looks at Sophie coldly before quickly whooshing out of the room...

88888

"She's burning up!" Elijah says worriedly as he's holding me in his arms as we're beside a swimming pool. I'm crying a little as my tummy hurts and my body feels hot and I'm dizzy.

"Get her in the water!" Sophie says loudly as Elijah jumps down in the swimming pool with me still in his arms. I wrap my arms around him tightly with a loud gasp.

"I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help." Rebekah sounds annoyed as she looks at Sophie.

"Temperature is sky high." Sophie says. "The water will help. The herbs should cool us down." Then, she steps down into the swimming pool too with a small cup in her hands.

"Drink this!" Sophie tells me as she hands me the cup, but Elijah takes it from her hands and feeds it to me. "Keep on holding her, it will get her heart rate down!"

"This is never going to work." Rebekah says nervously.

"Davina will break that link! She just needs time!" Elijah says loudly just as I throw up again tearfully before I cry a little harder.

"My tummy hurts..." I cry.

"Shh..." Elijah says as he hugs me and rubs my back gently. "Everything will be alright."

I feel as if there's a ball stuck in my throat. I gasp loudly, but my chest feels as if a balloon is inside. "Shh... It won't be long now." Elijah murmurs to me softly. "Long, big breaths..."

I try to do what he says, but it hurts and it's making me cry even more...

"Grace, focus on my voice." Elijah says quietly. "You'll be okay..."

But I'm starting to feel really tired and it's getting harder to keep my eyes open... Just then, my tummy hurts even more, making me scream and cry loudly. "It hurts!"

There's another moment of silence, before the hurt slowly goes away. "I just felt it lift." Sophie smiles a little. Felt what lift?

Sophie silently pokes a small needle into her hand. Elijah opens up my hand and looks at it before smiling. "It has lifted."

"What's lifted?" I sniffle and hiccup.

"Your illness." Elijah smiles at me widely and is about to carry me out of the swimming pool before Sophie stops him.

"As soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes." Sophie sounds a little scared. "I know you don't own me anything, but please don't let him kill her."

Elijah looks at her angrily before he whooshes me out of the swimming pool with him. "Elijah!" Sophie calls out loudly. "She's our only access to the power we need to survive! Promise me that you'll stop him!"

Elijah doesn't say anything to her as he puts me down on the ground. Then, he calls someone on his cell phone. "It's me." Elijah speaks into the phone. "Where are you... No, don't hurt her, I'll be there shortly." He says before hanging up.

Then, he looks at Sophie. "I'll make you one last promise. I won't let my brother kill Agnes." He says before leaving.

Rebekah walks over to me and picks me up before looking at Sophie coldly. "You can show yourself out..."

88888

I'm laying in bed, waiting for Hayley. But just then, I hear some footsteps followed by a loud scream from Hayley, and then the sound of her falling to the floor.

After that, a man I don't know quickly whooshes into my room with Hayley swinging over his shoulder. He looks at me scarily. "You're coming with me..."

88888

Author's note: here you go, guys, here's another chapter!


	7. Bloodletting

Grace Mikaelson

-Chapter 7-

Bloodletting

I wake up feeling myself laying on the floor outside. I remember the man poking a needle into me and then everything went black...

"What is this place?" I open my big light blue eyes when I hear Hayley say.

"The armpit of Louisiana." The man says.

"Hayley..." I whimper nervously. "Who is he?"

The man smiles at me. "Hello, my name is Tyler." Then, he takes a step towards me, making me back away nervously.

"Tyler, no, don't hurt her." Hayley says quickly. "She's just a child."

"Hayley, you're shacked up in a mansion with a psycho!" Tyler looks at her coldly. "A long way from the girl I found in the Appalachian, helping other werewolves."

"Tyler, I'm sorry, but a lot has happened since the last time I saw you." Hayley says.

"You mean like how you're Klaus's descendant?" Tyler raises an eyebrow. "Or how this child is Klaus's daughter?"

He laughs scarily before continuing. "A child who's vampire, werewolf, and witch. Yeah, I've heard all about her. I've been roaming around the Bayou, asking questions. Let me tell you what I learned."

Tyler pulls Hayley's sweater off of her shoulder before continuing. "This crescent birth mark means you come from a big shot family. Some kind of royalty to the werewolves of this region. And right here, this is all that's left of them."

"Hayley, where are we?" I start crying a little.

"I don't know..." Hayley murmurs, but her eyes widen when she sees a blonde woman that's standing a little further away from us. "Hey!" Hayley calls out to her. "Help us!"

But the woman quickly runs away. "They can't help you." Tyler says. "They're in the woods, hiding, because they've been persecuted for decades by vampires."

Just then, another man walks out of the woods and up to us as Hayley walks over to me and picks me up. "Is this them?" He asks.

"Yeah, Dwane." Tyler sighs. "Take them inside..."

88888

"Tyler, there's been a wolf watching me lately." Hayley says as she and I are locked in a house together. "Protecting me like it instinctively knows that I'm part of its pack. You're a hybrid, you can turn into a wolf whenever you want, was it you?"

Tyler frowns and shakes his head. "No, but you're right, only hybrids can control when they change. And I'm the only one left besides Klaus, which is why we're here."

"Whatever you think you're doing, you should know that the whole original family has made a pact of some sort to keep Grace safe." Hayley tells him.

"And what about you?" Tyler raises an eyebrow at her. "Who's keeping you safe?"

"I can take care of myself." Hayley narrows her eyes at him.

"Well, I'll make sure you can take even better care of yourself." Tyler smirks before pulling out a BIG needle. Then, he looks at me, making me shrink back with a whimper. "Don't move and it won't hurt as much."

I cry a little as I try to be as still as I can, but when he pokes that needle into me, I cry louder. I don't like being poked by needles...

Then, he pokes the needle into Hayley, making her scream. I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin as I cry even harder. I scream when Tyler snaps her neck.

I quickly crawl over to Hayley as I can't stop crying...

88888

"Hayley!" I cry loudly as I touch her arm. But just then, Hayley wakes up with a VERY loud gasp. I quickly hug her as I cry. "I'm so scared!"

"What did you do to me?" Hayley glares at Tyler.

"You died with Grace's blood in your system." Tyler tells her.

His words only makes me cry harder as I'm getting more and more scared. "Hayley, what's happening?"

"You're trying to turn me into a hybrid, how's that even possible?" Hayley's eyes widen.

"It turns out that a witch had nightmare visions about that child." Tyler says. "And how Klaus can use her blood to make an army of hybrid slaves."

"She's just a child, Tyler." Hayley growls at him.

"Maybe." Tyler nods. "Maybe not. That's where you come in. If this works, then congratulations to you, you've become a superior species."

"How can you be so sure that Klaus knows what Grace's blood will do?" Hayley frowns.

I tilt my head. I don't understand. "Hayley, what does my blood do?"

"Shh..." Hayley tells me quietly. "Don't worry, Grace."

"What do you think?" Tyler looks at Hayley as if he already knows the answer. "Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, women, and puppies, all of a sudden wants to be a daddy? Or he's got an ulterior motive? Hybrids can walk in the sun, their bite is lethal to vampires, they'll take over New Orleans by the end of the week. And you know what's gonna stop Klaus then? Nothing."

Then Tyler grabs a knife and walks over to Dwane. He cuts Dwane's wrist open and pulls him over to Hayley. "You need to feed off of him."

"What?! I'm not..." Hayley starts, but stops when Tyler pushes Dwane's wrist over her mouth. But after a moment, Hayley pushes Dwane away with a scream.

"Hayley?" Tyler sounds worried. "Easy..."

But Hayley pushes Tyler down before running out of the door, screaming loudly. Tyler quickly follows after her. I want to follow too, but I'm still tied up and I'm scared...

"Look at me!" I hear Tyler yelling as Hayley screams. But after a moment, Hayley stops screaming. "You're okay." Tyler tells her.

"Oh, I feel great." Hayley says...

88888

"So what do we do now?" Hayley says after she and Tyler are back inside the house.

"If Klaus keeps a hold of Grace..." Tyler raises an eyebrow at her.

"Then we need to hide her from him." Hayley says.

"Why do you need to hide me?" My oval-shaped face frowns.

"So that you'll be safe." Hayley tells me.

Tyler shakes his head. "He'll find her." He says as he grabs the knife he had dropped on the floor. "And he'll take her away to make more hybrid monsters..."

I whimper tearfully as Tyler walks towards me. But just then, Hayley whooshes to him with a growl. I quickly squeeze my big light blue eyes shut. I don't like it when grown-ups fight, it's scary...

I start crying when I hear a loud cracking sound. I don't open my eyes until I feel Hayley pick me up. "Come on, we've got to run!" She pants before whooshing me out of the house with her, leaving Tyler laying on the floor, not moving...

88888

Hayley and I are hiding behind a tree. Hayley's holding a knife tightly while still carrying me. She hugs me tightly when there's a sound coming from behind us. I whimper quietly as I'm scared...

Hayley closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath before spinning around quickly with the knife raised in the air. Elijah quickly grabs her arm. "Forgive me." Elijah says with a small smile.

"Uncle Elijah..." I sniffle and cry a little as he takes me from Hayley's arms.

"Shh..." He hugs me warmly. "It's alright, I'm here now."

"You would not believe the crap day we're having." Hayley tells him breathlessly.

But Elijah looks at her with a frown. "You're a hybrid, how's this possible?" Elijah sounds VERY surprised.

There's a moment of silence as Hayley stares at Elijah seriously. "Elijah, there's something you need to know about Grace..."

88888

"Klaus must have known." Hayley shakes her head with a sigh after she told Elijah something about my blood creating something called hybrids. I don't really understand it...

"That's the only explanation." Hayley continues. "He just wants Grace around so that he could use her to make more sired hybrids. Although, the way I'm feeling... It's more like I'm sired Grace..."

"I should take you two home." Elijah says quietly.

"Are you serious?" Hayley scoffs in disbelief.

"Look, regardless of my brother's intentions, mine remains the same." Elijah says. "I said that I would protect both of you."

"I can take care of myself." Hayley says. "You should just focus on protecting Grace..."

88888

"There you are." Klaus says as Elijah, Hayley and I are back at the house Tyler had brought us to. "I see you've found our wondering strays, perhaps they can shed some light on the situation."

Klaus frowns when he looks at Hayley. "It appears that you've become a hybrid." He says. "Tell me, how is this possible? I certainly don't remember siring you."

"As if you didn't know." Hayley growls at him angrily just as she's about to step towards him, but Elijah stops her by touching her arm. I still don't really understand what's happening...

"Well, aren't you two fast friends?" Klaus smiles crookedly as Elijah steps in front of Hayley while she picks me up into her arms. "Well, come on then, what horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me?"

"Tyler Lockwood brought Grace and Hayley here to test a theory." Elijah tells Klaus. "That Grace's blood could be used to sire hybrids. He claims you knew that. Furthermore, you intended to use this knowledge to build an army."

"And of course, you assume it's true." Klaus mutters as he rolls his eyes. "I mean, why else would I show any interest in my own flesh and blood?" He sounds as if he doesn't really believe in what he's saying.

"Hayley, what's going on?" I tilt my head towards Hayley.

"Shh..." Hayley whispers to me.

"A heartbroken crybaby points his finger at me." Klaus says angrily. "And my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it! How quickly you assume the worst? Especially when it comes from that werewolf girl."

"Oh, spare me your indignation." Elijah sounds annoyed. "When have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Grace beyond your own selfish pursuits? And what was it that you once said to me? Every king needs an heir..."

My oval-shaped face frowns as I look at Klaus's head. He has lots of hair...

"My big brother..." Klaus mutters unhappily. "So you doubt my intentions. Well, I can't say I'm surprised... Standing beside the noble Elijah, how could I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator, a bastard..." He sounds a little hurt...

I don't really understand, but my tummy feels as if I've drank too much lemon juice. I feel as if I might cry soon...

Klaus walks over to Elijah. "That's all I am to you, isn't it?" Klaus continues. "And to Rebekah, and judging by the way Hayley hangs on your every word, it's clear she feels the same way..."

Something about his tone scares me... "Brother, if we..." Elijah starts.

"You've said all that needs to be said! Brother..." Klaus interrupts him with scary anger. Something in my chest feels as if it's about to jump out... "I'll play the role I've been given." He says before suddenly biting Elijah in the neck.

Something in my tummy feels as if a balloon's popped. I'm scared as I scream and start crying...

Elijah's panting as he's laying on the floor when Klaus stops biting him. Klaus wipes his mouth with his hands before whooshing over to me and Hayley.

Klaus snaps Hayley's neck with a loud crack, making goosebumps pop up my pale skin as I cry harder. Klaus catches me before I fall to the ground. Hayley's laying on the ground too...

"You two enjoy each other's company." Klaus tells them scarily. "You'll have much to bond over, once the hallucinations and dementia set in. Consider that bite my parting gift to you both..."

88888

Klaus has brought me back home, but I still haven't stopped crying. Klaus finishes his grown-up drink silently before sitting down beside me. "Do I frighten you, love?" He sounds a little sad.

"I don't know what that means!" My words don't sound clear as I'm crying.

"Do you fear me?" Klaus asks.

"I... I don't wanna!" I cry louder.

Klaus sighs silently before pulling me onto his lap. "You're the one person who does not need to fear me, love." He says as he pulls me into a hug.

"What's going to happen to uncle Elijah and Hayley?" I sniffle as I quiet down a little.

"Well, that depends." Klaus shrugs. "But my guess is that nothing too harmful shall happen."

"So, they'll be okay?" My big light blue eyes look up at him tearfully.

"Yes, probably..." Klaus shrugs before we hear Rebekah walk into the room. "I thought you were leaving us." He says to her.

"You were leaving?" I pout sadly at her as I start crying a little again.

"Yes, but I'm back now, see?" Rebekah smiles at me as she bents down and picks me up from Klaus's lap and into her arms. Then, she looks at Klaus. "We both know that this family can't function without me. Where are Elijah and Hayley?"

"I left them, in the Bayou." Klaus mutters quietly.

"Why?" Rebekah asks.

"Elijah and I had a bit of a row." Klaus tells her. "Hayley's conspired to turn him against me. You know our brother never was one to resist a pretty face. So, one thing led to another, and I bit him. Left them both stranded in the swamp."

"Daggering, biting, deserting, does your wickedness ever end?" Rebekah says angrily as she puts me back down on the floor.

"My wickedness is self-preservation." Klaus growls loudly. I crouch down and cover my ears as I cry harder. I don't like it when grown-ups fight, it's scary...

"And I would not have to go to such lengths were I not set by all sides by incompetents and treachery!" Klaus continues scarily, making me cry louder.

"Now, that Elijah's abandoned me, I'll be needing you in my plot against Marcel." Klaus says to Rebekah as he walks over to me and picks me up. "Don't expect to be leaving town anytime soon."

"It's alright, sweetheart." He murmurs to me quietly. "Nothing to be afraid of."

"Why should I help you after what you did to Elijah?" Rebekah says angrily.

"You're my family." Klaus tells her. "Besides, who better to spy on Marcel than the girl he so clearly loves. You can tell me all his secrets, like how did he find us here? Any idea about that, little sister?"

"How should I know why Marcel does what he does?" Rebekah says.

"You think I don't know about your engineered run-ins all over the quarter?" Klaus says unhappily. "I know you had private chats with him! So just tell me, what secrets he's confided to you? Is he plotting against me?"

"My poor brother..." Rebekah shakes her head. "So paranoid. Marcel knows nothing. He's not plotting against you. He simply thinks that you're in a quarrel in need of making up."

"Perhaps we will." Klaus nods quietly. "After all, you know I'm capable of forgiving those who disappoint me. As soon as they see the error of their ways, and suffer for them. You do well to remember that."

"You never let me forget." I hear Rebekah say quietly as Klaus carries me out of the room with him...

88888

Author's note: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I promise I'll update the next chapter sooner. So please remember to review! Many thanks!


End file.
